


Necrophobia

by LestatDeSade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Demons, F/M, Horror, Illustrated, Infanticide, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Period-Typical Sexism, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Steampunk, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: Lysander is a private detective who takes the cases nobody else in London will. There are a series of ritual serial murders taking place in the back alleys behind theatres. Plagued by an inability to sleep, Lysander leaves most of the case to his wife, Amelia. When they run into a certain asylum doctor during their investigation, they will learn there are worse things to fear than death.read in order on tumblr:http://necrophobianovel.tumblr.com/tagged/novel/chrononote: this is a fully illustrated story which is posted in image format. word count does not reflect actual story length.





	Necrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> http://necrophobianovel.tumblr.com/tagged/novel/chrono


End file.
